


Da Rules

by orphan_account



Series: Let By Laws Be By Laws [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epistolary, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any great society must be governed by its own set of rules. Enter: the by laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. '11 - '12

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a stripped-down text version of this fic posted shortly for convenience, easier reading, text reading software, etc. i know a lot of people (myself included) have a hard time reading _fancier_ fonts, and as soon as i decide on the best way to represent the different voices without using formatting, i'll add that.
> 
> this is 99% silly fun, but here are a couple potential trigger/content warnings: there is a _**brief**_ allusion to sa in the second image (list item no. 9), and although it repeats due to the nature of the fic, it is never elaborated on, nor is it graphic--it's just part of establishing a v important rule. there is also a tiny hint of csa in image five (no. 24), but also in a forbidding context.

# The By Laws of Das Hockey Haus, as of August, 2011


	2. '12 - '13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa cw applies here.

# The By Laws of Das Hockey Haus, as of August, 2012


	3. '13 - '14

# The By Laws of Das Hockey Haus, as of August, 2013


	4. '14 - '15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for (mild mild mild!) implied csa applies here

# The By Laws of Das Hockey Haus, as of August, 2014


	5. '15

# The By Laws of Das Hockey Haus, as of August, 2015


End file.
